Welcome Back To Tree Hill
by davis-baker
Summary: It's Tree Hill High's ten year reunion. What will occur when the once five best friends meet again? Will they be able to put their pasts behind them? Will Lucas and Brooke be able to fight attractions that are clearly still there? LB LP NH, ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Back To Tree Hill

Chapter 1

"_Dear Tree Hill High Graduate of 2007_,

_We cordially invite you to our ten year reunion being held on Saturday, June 30th, at one o'clock, at Tree Hill Highschool itself. Save the date so you won't_ _miss out on catching up with all your old classmates. You are allowed to bring up to two guests, but please let us know ahead of time how many people will be attending. Please RSVP by June 5th, we look forward to seeing you there."_

"You'll never guess what we got in the mail today." Haley said, spotting Nathan walking towards her.

"What?"

"There's going to be a reunion for highschool."

"We're not going." Nathan immediately said.

"Why? We haven't seen everybody in such a long time."

"Brooke lives right next door."

"Besides her. Lucas and Peyton are in NewYork, and I haven't seenEmily since she was born." Haley said referring to Lucas and Peyton's three year old daughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A lot had changed since the once five best friends graduated from highschool. Peyton and Brooke never really rekindled their friendship, especially after Lucas proposed to Peyton, Brooke got very jealous, she didn't even attend the wedding. Nathan and Haley hadn't changed much though, they had their first child, Jason, their senior year. Jason is very athletic just like Nathan, he is very smart like Haley. He is ten years old. The only that had changed was that their family grew. Five years after Jason, they had their baby girl, Chelsea. Chelsea isn't like Nathan or Haley, she is more like Brooke. Sometimes she has a bitchy attitude and she knows how to get what she wants. She is five. The Scott family sees Brooke practically every day, after all she does live right next door. Brooke acts like an aunt to Nathan and Haley's kids.

Lucas and Peyton decided to get away from Tree Hill and move to New York. Their relationship was fine. That is until Jake came back into the picture. Lucas noticed some sort of attraction between the two but let it pass as nothing. Two weeks later, Peyton admitted they had a one night stand and she swore it didn't mean anything and begged for forgiveness. Lucas forgave, but ever since then, he watched over Peyton more carefully. A month later, she found out her and Lucas would be having a child, Emily.

Brooke hasn't really been involved in any long term relationship since Lucas. However, she has hooked up with random guys but those relationships ended within a week. Her heart truly belongs to Lucas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke is not going to be happy when she finds out about this." Nathan said, referring to Brooke's jealousy.

"It's been a few years. Maybe she's over it."

"Nah. I doubt it. Brooke will never forget it. She will always love Lucas and she will always be jealous that Peyton got him. She may not even want to go. So, I think we should stay home too, and keep her company." Nathan replied, trying to get out of going to the reunion.

"Um, no. Nice try, but you're not getting out of this."

"It didn't hurt to try." Nathan said while picking up the invitation, Haley shaking her head.

"It says here we can take two guests. Wanna take the kids?"

"I guess. That way if Brooke happens to go, there are little kids there so she can't start a bitch fight with Peyton." Haley said joking around.

A racket was then heard from upstairs.

"Stop bothering me!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You sure you wanna take them?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Kids will you stop fighting!" Haley then screamed just as the doorbell rang.

"You get the door, I'll take care of the kids." Nathan said, getting up to break the fight upstairs.

"Who is it?"

"Brooke." Brooke did not sound happy, at all.

"This should be fun." Haley muttered to herself.

"Hey Broo-." Haley was cut short by a very angered Brooke.

"Lucas and the slut are coming to town!" Brooke screamed outraged, shoving the invitation in Haley's face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - So please tell me if it is worth continuing and if it is any good? Please review, reviews are very important to me. So, tell me what you think. Happy Holidays:)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Back To Tree Hill

Chapter 2 -

"Okay, Brooke, calm down." Haley said trying to comfort a very pissed off Brooke.

"Calm down?! Peyton the bitchy skank Sawyer is coming and you expect me to calm down?!"

"Hey, what's with all the noise?." Nathan asked, making his way downstairs with his two kids following close behind. Nathan then noticed Brooke and understood everything.

"Oh."

"Well hello to you too, Nathan."

"Aunt Brooke!" Chelsea raced down the stairs, pushing passed her father, giving Brooke a hug.

"Hey, Chels."

"Hey, aunt Brooke." Jason said.

"Hey, Jay."

"Aunt Brooke, can I ask you a question?" Asked Chelsea.

"Sure."

"Who's a bitch and a skank?"

"Chelsea!" Haley screamed, "Watch your language!"

"But Aunt Brooke said it." Chelsea said pouting.

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't teach your kids how to eavesdrop on people's conversations." Brooke quickly said defending herself.

"Well, actually . . . " Nathan started to say.

"Nate, shut up! Anyway, as I was saying, we have a huge problem!"

"First of all, we don't even know if they're coming." Haley said, referring to Lucas and Peyton.

"Oh, of course they're coming. That little fuc-." Nathan cut Brooke off before she continued teaching his kids any more foul language.

"Okay kids. Hey, Jason, why don't we go outside and shoot some hoops. Chels, why don't you come and watch?"

"But basketball is so boring, and I want to stay with aunt Brooke."

"Chelsea, listen to your dad." Haley said, also not wanting her daughter to hear the explicit language that was guaranteed to come out of Brooke's mouth when talking about Peyton.

"Fine."

"Okay, as I was saying," Brooke continued once the kids and Nathan left the house. "That whore Peyton is definitely going to come. This is the perfect opportunity for her to dangle Lucas in front of me. She wants to make a point that she won his heart and not me."

"You really think she'll do that?" Asked Haley, taking a seat. She knew this could take a while.

Brooke followed her actions by sitting next to her. "Of course, she's Peyton, what doesn't she do?"

"I think you and Peyton need to settle this fight once and for all."

"Are you kidding? After what she did to me?"

"I think that you two both need to put the pasts behind. I also think that you're just jealous of her and Lucas. Which is perfectly understandable, that just means you still love him."

"Um, no. I do not still love Lucas. I'm over him. Me having a crush on him is so highschool. It's just, I don't like the fact that Peyton got him."

"Whatever you say."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. All I'm saying is that I think you're not over Lucas. And that is part of the grudge you are holding against Peyton. You're jealous of her"

"I'm not jealous of that bitch! I'm over Lucas! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Fine. You're over him." Haley said getting up from her seat.

"Thank you." Brooke replied satisfied.

"You wanna a drink?" Haley asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks." Brooke said, as the phone started to ring.

'_Is she really over Lucas? Or is she really just saying that to make herself believe it?'_

"Brooke, can you get that?"

"Sure," Brooke said while picking up the phone. "Hello, Scott residence."

"Brooke?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Lucas!?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aunt Brooke, are you awake?" Chelsea asked in her annoying five year old voice.

"Huh? Where am I?" Brooke asked confused, waking up to Chelsea's voice.

"Oh my god, you're awake! You scared us all." Haley said relieved.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Brooke asked Haley, looking around the hospital room confused.

"Um guys, why don't you let me and Brooke talk alone."

"I asked you to get the phone, it was Lucas, and well, you passed out." Haley finally said after Nathan and the kids left the room.

"Oh my god. Haley, I think you're right."

"I know I'm right. I was right there when you fainted."

"No, not about that."

"Then about what?"

"Well, I don't think I'm over Lucas. I mean, I freakin' passed out over him, that definitely means something."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I have not a clue. Do you?"

"Nope, sorry." Haley said shaking her head, wishing she could help her friend.

"I still love Lucas Scott." Brooke said sadly and slowly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - So there's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks to the people that reviewed Chapter 1. Keep the reviews coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back To Tree Hill

Chapter 3 -

(A/N - I skipped about a month, so now it is the day of the reunion.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_I still love Lucas Scott.' _That is the thought that has been running through Brooke's head for the past month. How could she still love him? After all the times he broke her heart you'd think she would be over him. But as shocking as it is, she isn't over him, not one bit! Maybe Haley is right, maybe she hates Peyton because of that. Nah, who is she kidding, Peyton's a bitch! After all, she did steal Lucas away from her while she was dating him.

Today was the day of the reunion and Brooke was excited to see Lucas, but nervous as well. Last time she spoke to him, it was for a second and she had passed out, the few times before that weren't any better either. One of the times, she had called saying she couldn't go to Peyton and Lucas' wedding. Lucas begged her to come, saying it would mean so much, but Brooke couldn't handle it and hung up on him. She couldn't imagine seeing them tie the knot wishing it were her in the wedding gown saying 'I do' to Lucas. The time after that, Lucas invited her down to New York to come see newborn Emily, but again, she rejected the invite because it would pain her to see Lucas and Peyton together, even more so, with a child.

At the moment, Brooke was curled up in front of the t.v with a box of pictures from highschool. A lot really had changed since then. Her and Peyton were definitely no longer friends, and her and Lucas were no longer highschool sweethearts. '_Maybe things are better off this way'_ Brooke thought to herself. '_No more heartache.' _It was true though. When she decided to separate herself from Lucas and Peyton, she separated herself from so much pain caused by those two. So then why was she still not over Lucas Scott? He breaks your heart, you move on. Seems pretty simple. Yet it isn't. Her thoughts about her dramatic highschool life were then interrupted by the loud ringing of her phone.

"Hey, tutor girl." Brooke answered, using Haley's highschool nickname.

"Wow, you haven't called me that in forever."

"I know. I'm getting used to it. Getting back into the highschool feeling. Calling you that, seeing Lucas and whatever her name is together."

"Brooke, are you going to be okay today?"

Brooke took a deep breath and replied. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so. Anyway, back to what I called for. We're going to be leaving in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside."

Unfortunately for Brooke, fifteen minutes flew by in no time.

"Well this should be fun." Brooke mumbled to herself while grabbing her purse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow. This brings back a lot of good memories." Nathan said, while parking the car.

"And bad." Brooke added.

"Why," asked Chelsea. "Is this where the bitchy skank went too?"

"What did I tell you about using those words!? It's not nice at all."

"I thought it was funny." Jason cut in.

"Don't encourage your sister."

"Sorry, I was just asking." Chelsea then apologized.

"Yes, this is where _Peyton _went." Brooke replied after they all stopped fighting.

"Brooke, are you sure you'll be alright?"

All Brooke could do was nod, because truthfully, she wasn't sure if she would be alright. This would be the first time in years that she would be seeing both Lucas and Peyton face to face.

"Well, then lets head in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived at their old school, Lucas and Peyton were not in sight. _'Maybe they're not coming. Maybe I'm safe.'_ Brooke thought. But then she saw him. Lucas Eugene Scott. He looked a lot older, and he looked like he had matured. And attached to his side was a little Peyton junior, _'Vomit', _Brooke thought. But no, Brooke quickly took that back. Just because her mother was a bitch didn't mean anything. A little three-year-old can't be that bad. Then following close behind was her ex best friend Peyton. Now, seriously, she felt like throwing up. But she couldn't move, her eyes were transfixed on the guy who owned her heart. By now, Brooke was standing all alone, Nathan, Haley, and the kids had made their way over to the three that just arrived to say hello. But wait a second, oh no, Lucas was heading her way now. _'Oh god, oh god.' _Brooke's mind was going crazy.

"Hey Brooke."

But nothing came out of Brooke's mouth. Nothing, nothing at all. _'Say hi back you moron. Are you mute? What is wrong with me? Say hi!'_ But nothing, instead, she ran into the bathroom, running away from her problems.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke?" Haley had saw what had happened and knew Brooke needed consoling.

"Go away." Brooke definitely wasn't happy.

"It's gonna be okay."

"How? I can't go more than one minute speaking to him before something happens."

"Well, at least you didn't pass out this time." Haley said trying to lighten up the mood. Brooke glared at her. "Okay, not needed." Haley quickly added.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Look, I'm just telling you what I think. I really think you should talk to him, tell him how you feel."

"Tell him I love him?," Brooke asked. "Um, sorry. I'm not Peyton, I don't tell people I love them while they're in a relationship with somebody else. I'm not that cruel. And besides, Lucas doesn't have any feelings for me anymore."

"So talk to him and tell him you want to be friends. I'm sure he'll be all for that."

"I don't know."

"Well, I can always give you a ride home."

"I guess you're right. I should talk to him. Thanks Haley." Brooke said giving Haley a slight smile.

"Alright, well good luck."

"Thanks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke re-entered the room where all of her old classmates were getting reacquainted with one another. She then spotted the back of the person she was on a mission to talk to.

She lightly tapped his shoulder getting his attention. "Luke?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - I would like to say thanks to all the reviews I recieved, they mean so much to me. So tell me what you thought of this chapter. And get ready for the next chapter, where you finally get to see Lucas and Brooke talk. Please Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome Back To Tree Hill

Chapter 4 -

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews I recieved, keep them coming!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Luke?"

Lucas, startled by the sudden tap on his shoulder, turned around. "Brooke, hey. What happened earlier?"

"Oh, um that was, that was nothing." Brooke said, stumbling over her words as she started getting nervous again.

"Okay." Lucas said slightly confused.

Brooke took a deep breath. _'I have to do this. I want to be just friends with Lucas. Just friends._' "So, I haven't seen you in such a long time." Brooke finally said after a long awkward moment of silence.

"Yeah I know. I've missed you."

'_Oh my god! He missed me! He missed me! But, he probably just missed me as a friend. Oh well, he still missed me! In your face Peyton!'_

"I missed you too." Brooke said, giving him a slight smile.

"So tell me, what has Miss Brooke Davis been up too."

"Oh, nothing really. I have a pretty boring life."

"Brooke, boring? No way!"

"Shut up." Brooke said joking around, playfully pushing him, "How have you been?"

"Well, I have been pretty busy. Ya know, with Em," He said pointing across the room to where Peyton and his daughter were. He gave them a slight wave and then continued, "Things got rough three years ago. The thing with Peyton and Jake. I'm sure you heard about from Haley and Nathan."

"Yeah, I heard. I'm so sorry." _'How could that bitch cheat on him?!' _Brooke thought.

Lucas nodded sadly. "Yeah, but then about a month after that, things started turning around. It turned out okay, we found out about Emily." He then had a smile on his face.

"She looks just like Peyton." _'Ew!'_

"Coming from Brooke Davis, I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or insult." He said giving a slight smile, knowing that Peyton is not Brooke's favorite person in the world.

"No, she's a very cute kid."

"Thanks."

"Yeah so . . . " There was another awkward pause, Lucas then decided to keep the conversation going. "Um, listen, Brooke, I know that things between us haven't been that great in the past few years, but I would really like to become friends again."

'_Friends,' _Brooke thought, _'I guess becoming friends is a start.' _"Yeah, I would like that." She said with a forced smile on her face.

"Okay then." He said smiling back giving her a hug, a very awkward hug. "Um, I gotta go," He then said pointing to where Peyton stood talking to Jake, "Just incase something happens." Brooke knew he was talking about his insecurities with Peyton and her overly friendly relationship with Jake.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah." He said, making his way over to his wife.

"Well, that was . . . awkward." Brooke quietly muttered to herself.

Lucas seemed pretty happy with his life. I mean, he seemed to have a good life, despite a few flaws. He was married for several years to his wife whom he seemed to love, he had a successful job, and a cute little daughter. Sure, there was the fact that Peyton cheated on him, but even after that he took her back. Maybe Brooke was just fighting for a lost cause, Lucas belongs to Peyton and always will. Now, staring at Peyton, Brooke felt a huge pang of jealousy. Peyton had it all. Brooke felt tears forming in her eyes as she watched Lucas, Peyton and their daughter share a quick family hug. She wished that she was in Peyton's place. Brooke always would ask herself, what does Peyton have that I don't, why would Lucas choose her over me? She still doesn't know the answer. Peyton cheated on him! Cheated on him! Slept with another man, while they were married! And Lucas, he just takes her back like it's nothing! Brooke would never, ever cheat on somebody. Because, she knows how painful it is, she was cheated on before, and it hurts! Maybe Lucas really does love Peyton. Her thoughts were interrupted by her name being called.

"Brooke?"

"Hey, Haley. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Listen, did you speak to him?"

"Yeah."

"And . . . ?"

"We're friends." She replied sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go outside to get some fresh air."

"Alright, if you need me, just let me know."

"Thanks Haley."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke had been outside for quite a while. She then heard a conversation going on that seemed to sound like Peyton and Jake. She knows it's wrong to eavesdrop, but she's bored.

"Jake, I need to tell you something."

"Peyton, you know we shouldn't be talking. Lucas isn't going to like this."

"Jake, it's important."

"What?"

"You know three years ago when we hooked up?"

"Yeah . . . What about it?"

"Well Jake, Emily, she's yours."

Brooke couldn't believe her ears. She had to tell Lucas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - So I just want to say thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome Back To Tree Hill

Chapter 5 -

"Well Jake, Emily, she's yours."

"What?! Peyton, why did you hide this from me?!"

"I don't know, I thought it was for the best."

"For the best? You kept my daughter from me for three freakin' years! And what does Lucas think about this, or does he even know?"

"Oh, um, he knows. He's fine with it. He treats her just like his own daughter."

'_Oh my god, Lucas knows?'_ Brooke thought, very confused.

"He's fine with it? Are you telling me the truth? I don't even know if I can trust you anymore. I don't understand you, why the hell didn't you tell me."

"I don't know, okay? I was scared. Lucas had just forgiven me, and I knew that if I left for you, he would never give me another chance. I told him that I was pregnant with your kid, and he said he would take care of her like his own."

Jake started walking away. "Wait, Jake, where are you going?"

"I don't know, get away from me."

Peyton then started chasing after him and passed right by Brooke, not noticing her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the next hour or so, Brooke was contemplating on whether to tell Lucas or not, after all, he knew it was Jake's kid, right? For some reason, Brooke couldn't believe that. Why would Lucas help Peyton hide Jake's kid from him. She wasn't buying what she heard Peyton say.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said, noticing her walk past him.

"Uhh, hi." She said uncomfortably.

"Have you seen Peyton around?"

"Me see Peyton? Um, um, why would I see, um, Peyton."

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. I'm great."

"Okay," Lucas replied slightly confused. Why was Brooke acting so weird? "Oh, I don't think you have officially met my daughter," He said turning around to get the shy girl who was hiding behind his back.

"Your daughter." Brooke said awkwardly. _'Why would Lucas hide the fact that it wasn't really his kid?'_

"Yeah, Emily, this is Brooke, and Brooke, this is Emily."

"Oh, well isn't she adorable, well I gotta go, I think Haley tried calling my phone to say they're ready to leave. Well, it was great seeing you Luke. Bye." She started walking away.

"Wait, Brooke? Um, we're, going to be in town a little longer, do you think I can have your number, we really didn't talk a lot today and I would like to catch up."

"Sure." She said without hesitation. She took a piece of scrap paper from her purse and scribbled her number down quickly. "Bye." She said quickly, handing him the number.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now coming towards the end of the reunion, and several people have already left.

"Lucas, can I talk to you?" Jake asked, walking towards him.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, well, thank you."

"For what?" Lucas asked, not knowing a clue of what he was talking about.

"Well, for taking care of Emily. That was extremely nice of you."

"I'm her father, that's what fathers usually do. Take care of their children." He replied, still not getting what Jake was saying.

"Yeah, but it was nice considering she's not really your daughter."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Ya know, that thing that happened three years ago. She's mine."

Lucas' eyes widened and out of anger and shock, he slapped him.

"Ow!" Jake screamed loudly, causing Peyton to hear and run over.

"What happened?"

"He slapped me."

"Lucas, why would you slap him?"

"Are you kidding me?! Why did I slap him? I can't believe you."

"You told me he knew." Jake said to Peyton.

"Um... I..."

"I had no idea! I can't believe you Peyton." Lucas said, walking away.

"Lucas, wait!"

"For what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too. I'll talk to you in the morning. To discuss our divorce. And Jake, you better stay away from Emily, because you're not her father and you never will be. I have been by her side her entire life."

And standing in the corner, taking this all in was little confused Emily, who was now crying.

"Daddy, don't leave." She said, tears running down her face.

"Shh, sweetie, I'll see you in the morning, okay? Don't worry, I love you." He gave her a hug and then left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas was truly hurt. How could Peyton do this to him? Lie to him for three years. Of course, he won't treat Emily any differently. He loves that little girl, despite what a DNA test would say. Lucas put his hands in his pants pocket and felt a paper, pulling it out, he realized it was Brooke's number.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello?" Brooke asked, picking up her phone.

"It's Lucas." You could tell he was very upset by just hearing his voice.

"Lucas, what's wrong?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure," She was shocked. What had happened after she left?, "Do you know where?"

"Next to Nathan and Haley's, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks, I'll see you in a little bit."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lucas, what happened?" Brooke asked, opening the door to let him in.

"Peyton lied to me. Emily isn't mine. She's Jake's."

"I'm so sorry Lucas." She said hugging him.

After a long hug, they finally separated.

"I missed you, Brooke."

"I missed you too, Luke."

They both stared into each others deep eyes. There were clearly sparks that were still there. Their heads moved closer and closer towards one another. Now they were a few mere inches away from their lips touching.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - Will they kiss or not? Find out in the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews I recieved. Please review this chapter, thanks:)


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome Back to Tree Hill

A/N - Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember to review after reading! Thanks!

Chapter 6 -

Before Lucas and Brooke both knew it, they were both in an intense make out session.

"Lucas... No." Brooke said just as Lucas was about to take off his shirt.

"What, what happened?"

"I can't do this, well, we can't do this."

"Why? I thought you wanted to."

Brooke started to talk but didn't know what to say. "Lucas, can we talk?" She said motioning for them to sit on the couch.

"Yeah." He said sitting down as Brooke sat next to him.

"Look, Luke," Brooke started taking a deep breath, "I never really got over you. And I guess the reason I didn't keep in touch with you was probably because it hurt me too much to see you with Peyton. Like, I was jealous. And I know, that seems pretty selfish of me, but if you could only understand..." Brooke explained sadly, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was spilling her heart out to Lucas Scott, the boy she hadn't spoken to in years, the boy that broke her heart.

"Brooke it's okay, don't cry." Lucas said noticing tears running down her face.

"And then I found out about the thing with you and Peyton and then you came over here and I guess at first I wanted it because..." Brooke then stopped talking, cutting herself off, realizing she almost said something Lucas wasn't supposed to hear.

"Because what, Brooke?"

"No, never mind." Brooke quickly said, shaking her head.

"You can tell me," He said sweetly, taking his hand and putting it in Brooke's, "Brooke?"

"Because... because I love you." She said very quietly.

"I love you too, Brooke." He said very sincere.

"No you don't!," Brooke said getting off the couch, "You're just saying that because you and Peyton have been having a hard time and just got into a fight, you love her, not me! It will always be her! It doesn't matter if I love you, because you'll never have feelings for me."

"What about before?" Lucas asked referring to them making out.

"Lucas, it may have meant something to me, but to you I bet it didn't. I just don't want you to come to me and then realize it was a mistake and Peyton is the one. I don't want to be your rebound. Lucas, I'm sorry. I mean, how can you tell me it meant something? You clearly had no feelings for me this afternoon. Just coincidentally Peyton and you have a fight and you're all over me? Look, this obviously was a mistake," Brooke said, running her hands through her hair then walking towards the door, "Can you please leave?"

"Fine," Lucas replied, buttoning up his shirt, "By the way, Peyton and I are getting a divorce." He said bitterly walking out.

Brooke slammed the door and sunk down to the floor. Putting her head in her hands she let all of her emotions out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh, make it stop." Brooke said waking up to the ringing of the alarm clock. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to find Haley.

"Oh good you're up."

"What happened last night? My head is killing me." Brooke said as she turned her alarm clock off.

"Well, why don't you tell me?"

"Huh?" Brooke was clueless.

"You called me at like one o'clock in the morning, waking up my two kids I may add, and you were pretty drunk."

"But I don't remember drinking."

"Maybe it has something to do with Lucas. You were slurring something along the lines of Lucas doesn't love me. I don't know, you were interrupted maybe three times by throwing up."

"Ugh, gross."

"Mhmm," Haley nodded, "Anyway, you want to tell me what went on with you and Lucas?"

"It's complicated."

"Go ahead, I'm ready to listen."

"Well," Brooke said hesitant, "Did you hear the thing about Emily being Jake's yet?"

"What?! No!"

"Emily is actually Jake's kid. Lucas didn't know until yesterday."

"Poor Lucas." Haley sad sympathetically.

"Yeah, and he came here all broken up about it. And then it happened, like we kissed and then..."

"No that's enough!" Haley cut her off disgusted, she didn't want to know the "details".

"No, Haley, no, nothing happened. I mean, I stopped him."

"You, Brooke Davis?" Haley joked around.

"I know, I was shocked too. But something gave me the feeling that Lucas was..."

"Was what?"

"Using me as a rebound from Peyton just to get through his rough times."

"Brooke, Lucas wouldn't do that."

"I know, and then he said that him and Peyton were getting a divorce..."

"They're getting a divorce?"

"Yeah, and then he just left after he said that so I couldn't apologize. I mean, a part of me felt that he was using me as a rebound, and another part of me stopped him because I felt like I didn't want him anymore."

"Brooke, you love him."

"I know it's just...," Brooke stopped and Haley motioned for her to continue, "I just don't want to get hurt again." Brooke said starting to cry.

"Brooke, come here." Haley said pulling her friend into a hug.

"I don't know what to do? I love him, Haley."

"I know, I know. Maybe you should call him." Haley suggested.

"After accusing him last night, I highly doubt he wants to speak to me."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

Brooke was still hesitant, she kept on glancing at her phone. "Fine." She finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll be watching tv. Good luck."

"Thanks Haley." Brooke said smiling.

As Haley closed Brooke's bedroom door behind, Brooke looked on her cell phone for recent recieved calls, because she realized she didn't have his number. After finding it, she took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

'_Ring, Ring, Ring'_ Brooke was getting very annoyed, it was one ring after another but finally,

"Brooke?" The other line asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How will their phone conversation go? - Find out in the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! )


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome Back to Tree Hill

Chapter 7 -

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke?" The other line asked.

"Lucas ... um... hey." Brooke said uneasily.

"Look, Brooke, I get it. You don't feel comfortable with us together. And that's fine, maybe you're right, maybe I just got caught up in this moment just because I'm mad at Peyton. I don't know, I'm being honest, I really don't know."

"No, Lucas, that's not it."

"You don't have to explain yourself it's fine."

"No Lucas-." Brooke said, but was cut off again.

"Can we just forget about yesterday? Oh, I gotta go, Peyton's here." And without another word he hung up leaving Brooke as confused as ever. Aren't Peyton and Lucas done? Over with?

'_Apparently not.' _Brooke thought.

"Hey, Brooke? Are you done?" Haley asked, questioning her from another room.

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Brooke said startled, as she closed her cell phone she had been gazing at for minutes.

"So...?" Haley asked walking into Brooke's room.

"So what?"

"How did it go?"

"Not well."

"Aw, Brooke I'm sorry."

"No, no, actually, I'm fine. Just hopefully he'll leave town soon and everything will go back to normal, the way it was before this stupid reunion thing, ya know?"

"Yeah. You okay though?"

"Yeah, Haley, I'm fine. You should go home to your family, you don't have to worry about me."

"All right, well if ya need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks."

"Mhmm." Haley said nodding her head, walking out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lucas, please, I'm sorry." Peyton said begging for Lucas to stay.

"Peyton, I gave you a chance, I forgave you. Remember? When you cheated on me? And then you lied to me about the only thing in my life that I felt certain about. How could you?" He said, packing up his duffel bag, ready to leave.

"I don't know," Peyton said putting her head in her hands, "It was a mistake, a horrible, stupid mistake. And I understand that. I do, I really do. So isn't that enough?"

"I'm sorry Peyton, I wish it could be. But you lied to me for three years. For three years! Do you think that's fair to me?"

"No." Peyton said quietly not meeting eyes with Lucas.

"I didn't think so. And I can't just forgive you, I just can't."

"What about Emily, what are we going to do about her."

"She's still my daughter no matter what. I love that little girl. So, we'll split custody."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'll change, I promise." Peyton said on the verge of tears.

"Peyton, you always say that when you screw up! But ya know what? I don't care about your promises! The bottom line is, I can't be with you anymore Peyton, I just can't. You broke my hurt too much, and it can't be fixed," He said, zippering the bag, putting it on his shoulder, "Goodbye," He then added, dropping his wedding ring in Peyton's hand, then walking away. He then slammed the door as he left the room making his way over to Emily.

"Hey Em," He said walking over to his blonde headed daughter. "Daddy has to go."

"No." She said as tears formed in her sparkling blue eyes.

"I do, I'm sorry babe," He said kissing her forehead, "But I'll see you again. Don't worry." He then gave her a final hug and started to walk away.

"Daddy, wait!," The three- year old screamed as she made her way over to her father, "Please, no! I don't want you to leave!" Emily said hysterically crying.

"I don't want to leave either baby. I really don't. But I have to. I promise I will see you again in New York. I love you." He said, then walked out, leaving a heartbroken three- year old behind. It really killed Lucas to leave her. Seeing her all sad like that. But it had to be done even if it killed both him and his daughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, where have you been?" Nathan asked giving Haley as kiss on the lips.

"Brooke's."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly."

"Care to share?" He said moving over to give her space to sit.

"Sure," She said sitting, then continued, "Well, first off, Emily isn't really Lucas's"

"What?"

"Yeah, she's Jake's, remember that whole affair."

"Oh my god."

"Yup. And now, Lucas requested for a divorce because of the whole thing. This lead to some Brooke and Lucas drama. Lucas went over to Brooke's house all depressed over this whole thing and they almost hooked up. Brooke stopped him though because she thought that he was using her for a rebound from Peyton. Then they got into a fight, leading to a very drunk Brooke calling me at one o'clock in the morning."

"Wow." Was all Nathan could say.

"Did you get all that?"

"I think." Nathan laughed.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky I am for us to have a very stable relationship, at least compared to theirs, and how lucky I am to have you?"

Nathan responded by giving her a passionate kiss. Things started heating up, but then...

"Mom!" Came both the kids from downstairs.

"I'll be back." Haley said, getting off from Nathan.

"Don't take too long." He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan, Haley, and the kids were sitting down for dinner as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Chelsea said, rushing to the door.

"No, I'll get it." Nathan said, making his way past his daughter.

"Uncle Lucas." Chelsea said as her father opened the door revealing Lucas.

"Hey guys." Lucas responded making his way into their house.

"Hey Luke, I'm sorry about, ya know, the whole thing." Haley said noticing Lucas's discomfort.

"Yeah, me too," He added, "Do you guys mind if I stay here until I go back to New York?" He asked quickly after, trying to get off the subject.

"No at all. Give me your bags, I'll put them in the guest room. Well, make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

The doorbell then rang again.

"Lucas, can you get that?"

"Sure," He said heading towards the door, turning the knob revealing the person, "Brooke."

"Lucas."

"Hey, Nathan, kids, why don't we go upstairs for a little." Haley said, knowing Lucas and Brooke needed to talk alone.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Nathan said.

"So..." Brooke said awkwardly after Nathan, Haley, Jason, and Chelsea were gone.

"Yeah."

"Look," Brooke said taking a deep breathe, "I'm fine with just being friends."

'_No I'm not, no I'm not.' _Brooke then regretted saying that, because it really wasn't true. She wanted to be more then friends.

"Well, lemme tell you the truth, I'm still the guy for you Brooke Davis, you'll see," He said with a small smirk on his face, "Tell Nathan and Haley I went out for a bit, I'll be back later." And with that he left, leaving a very happy, but speechless Brooke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - So there is chapter 7. Thanks for all the feedback from my authors note. I thought nobody was reading anymore. Reviews are so important to me. So, please REVIEW!!!!! Thanks soooooo much! By the way, if anyone has any suggestions for the story, don't be hesitant, just let me know what you would like to see happen. As you can see, I tried to add some more Naley. So please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note-

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. Unfortunately, this story will be going on a hiatus. It's just that I've been pretty busy lately. I hope you all will understand. Be on the lookout for a chapter sometime soon. In the meantime, feel free to review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Also, feel free to come up with suggestions for future chapters.

Once again, I am very sorry. I hope the hiatus won't be too long, hopefully I will be back soon : )


End file.
